Only GIRLS around
by tenisu21
Summary: Lee wishes that a lot of girls admires him, but it seems that everyone turns into a girl and of course they all like Lee that is the only boy there! Please R&R!


"Listen, Lee! This is a special practice from Gai Maito! Go to the forbidden cave in the forest and fetch a lamp. It is known as a magic lamp that would grant two wishes. This is a secret. Don't tell anyone! If you succeed, that shows that your level as a ninja is high!"

"A magic…lamp? Are you serious, Gai-sensei? It can grant my wishes?" Lee blinked, surprised.

"Yeah! I'm not lying! It's a promise!" Gai crossed his hand in front of his chest and showed his very white and clean teeth.

"Gai-sensei! At least! I will get Sakura's love!" Lee cried with happiness.

"Lee! Why are you crying?"

"I…I'm so happy! Thank you for telling me, Gai-sensei!"

"It's nothing, Lee! Now, into my arms! I'll miss you, Lee! Come back safely! You are my best student!" Gai hugged Lee tightly, tears bursting out.

"Gai-senseeeeeeei! I'll miss you too!" and they hugged each other intimately in front of the sunset. **(1)**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

And now, Lee was standing in front of the cave, trying to collect his bravery. "Now, for Gai-sensei's sake, I'll go inside!" he convinced himself and stepped in. BRAK! As soon as he stepped in, a big stone fell down. "Ah!" he screamed and jumped back. Then he destroyed the big stone that blocked the way in with only one punch. "First hindrance passed, Gai-sensei!" he smiled proudly, switched on his torch, and continued to walk. After ten minutes walking, he saw a banner. "You have to get in the village," he shone the words with his torch.

"Village? Which one?" he searched with his torch, and spotted a wooden door. "Ah, maybe this is the entrance!" he pushed the door open. "U…ukh! Why…is…it…so heavy?" he pushed once again, with all of his strength. But it still remained shut. "Ukh! I…I can't do ninjutsu nor genjutsu, but I'm great in taijutsu! I'll show the result of my practice!" he shouted and pushed once again. The door cracked and opened. "Hooray!" Lee danced and went in. "So I was right! It is a village! Nice village!" he admired the village.

"Get out from here! An intruder would bring bad luck to our precious village!" a big man aimed him with his gun.

"W…what? But…I just followed the instruction to come in!"

"Shut up! Just go out! Otherwise, I'll kill you!

"I…I've promised to Gai-sensei that I would pass all of this! I can't go back!"

"Hm…your teacher, huh? Okay then, but you have to practice here! Follow me!"

"You're not going to kill me?"

"I can't. You have such good eyes, eyes filled with strong will."

So Lee began his practice there. He did anything, cleaning the house with heavy chains holding his hands and his feet, lifting heavy stones, digging a hard rock wall, eating healthy food that tasted like rubbish, asking the big man that now became his sensei to be his opponents, and others.

Until one day…

"Lee, good progress! You've passed! Now, go to the end of this cave and get the magic lamp!" the big man ordered him.

Lee nodded and went from that village. Then he went to the end of the cave. "So this is it," he fetched the magic lamp. As soon as he touched it, a big genie appeared. "W…whoa! Who are you?" he shouted.

"From now on, you're my master. Make your wish."

"O..okay! Then…I want Sakura's love! No, I want a lot of girls admiring me! That's my wish!"

"Okay! I'll grant it!" the genie nodded. Suddenly Lee became dizzy and lost his consciousness.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Oh! I've never seen a human like this before! Come here, Ino! She's so cute!" a sweet voice waked him up.

"Ng?" he blinked and tried to think clearly. "Ah, yeah, I lost my consciousness, then…"

"Whoa! You're right, Sakura! So charming!"

"Ng…Sakura? Sakura! At least!" he hugged Sakura.

Sakura blushed. "A…ano, sorry, but…"

"Don't do that, Sakura! She's mine!"

"Ino! You too…ng…she? I'm not a girl; I'm a boy! You should call me he!" Lee complained.

"A…boy? What's that?" Sakura asked.

"Ha..ah? You don't know a boy?" Lee asked, puzzled.

"I only know girls. Never heard about a boy before," Sakura explained.

"W…what? Are you kidding?"

"She's not kidding! Now you're mine! I'll cook for you everyday!" Ino hugged him and giggled.

"Whoa! I don't want to!" Lee struggled and ran from there. "I must be dreaming…"

"Neji, good sight!" he heard a girl's voice, Tenten's.

"Neji! Tenten! At least!" he ran to the direction of Tenten's voice. "Hello! "

"Ng? Who?" Tenten asked, a few later she blushed. " What a cute human…" she muttered.

"What? What's up with you, Tenten? Don't you know me?"

"What's up, Ten…," he stopped and stared at Lee. A slight blush was seen on his cheeks.

"Wa! Neji! Why are you…why are you a…GIRL?"

"What are you asking? Of course I am," Neji tried to act cool.

"Hey, kids!" a woman with a high-pitched voice came. She had very thick eyebrows, very white teeth, and bob hair.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee called him. " Are you…Gai-sensei?"

Gai stood there for a while, unable to move. Then… "Great! What an admiring human! I like beautiful things! Will you have dinner with me tonight?" she showed off her teeth.

"What? Why are you all…GIRLS? Aren't there any BOYS here?" Lee shouted in confuse.

"Boys? What's that?" Neji asked.

"WHAT? You don't know what is a BOY! You're a BOY too!"

"I'm not. I don't know what is a boy."

"But…"

**Note: Okay, finished this chapter! At least! Stupid idea and plot! Hwuahaha! Please R&R! **

**(1) Romantic, isn't it? ' **


End file.
